Blog użytkownika:NesteaCookie/Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd - Moja Kolejność Eliminacji
Postanowiłam pominąć Plan, Trasę oraz Zemstę Wyspy tylko dlatego, że obejrzałam sobie maraton z Totalną Porażką: Plejadą Gwiazd, który leciał na Cartoon Network w poprzedni weekend. Myślę, że będę tak robiła bez przerwy, ponieważ Totalna Porażka to jedno z moich największych uzależnień. (zaraz po Mortal Kombat) Tak jak zapowiedziałam w blogu z Wyspą, Plejada Gwiazd dostanie dwie części: oryginalny skład twórców, a także mój osobisty cast. Od razu też powiem, że wersję remasterowaną dostanie jeszcze wyspa Pahkitew, czyli następny twór Totalnej Porażki. Powiem wprost. W nocy dostałam cudownej wizji i zaczęłam sobie rozmyślać o obejrzanym maratonie na Cartoon Network, więc z tego powodu zdecydowałam się na napisanie własnej wersji, która każdego zadowoli w większym bądź mniejszym stopniu. Przebieg zabawy i moich refleksji: #Skład postaci pozostaje taki sam. Mogą jednak zdarzyć się pewne wyjątki. #Mogę zmieniać przebieg odcinków, ale raczej nie zmienię kolejności ich powstawania, czyli jeśli w oryginalnej wersji wygra w danym odcinku ta drużyna, mogę odwrócić sytuację i sprawić, że wygra drużyna przeciwna. #Mam prawo do zmieniania eliminacji oraz czasem wymyślania innych uczestników, którzy powrócą lub zmienią drużynę. To samo tyczy się zagrożonej dwójki. #*Mogą też w pewnym momencie pojawić się zagrożone trójki, czwórki, a w skrajnych przypadkach nawet cała drużyna jest zagrożona. #Reszta większych zmian zawsze będzie pisana przy danym odcinku. Odcinek 1 - Bohaterowie kontra Dranie Ok, no to zaczynamy naszą serię! *'Notka: '''Drużyny są podobne jak w oryginale. Zamiast Lindsay to Cameron pcha wózek zgłoszony przez Mike'a i Zoey. *'Zwycięzcy: Nikczemne Sępy''' *'Wyspa Kości: '''Lightning *'Zagrożona dwójka: Cameron i Courtney *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: '''Była znana ze swoich poprzednich wyczynów, takich jak uprzykrzanie życia zawodnikom na Planie Totalnej Porażki. *'Eliminacja: 'Cameron *'Powód eliminacji: 'Jego całkowity brak umiejętności pchania wózka (a w szczególności, kiedy siedziały w nich takie osoby jak Sierra czy Sam, które do najchudszych nie należą) przełożył się na przegraną drużyny. *'Komentarz: 'Nie powiem, że to lekka przesada, aby wymieniać Lindsay na kogokolwiek, żeby popchnąć wózek, ale nie stać mnie na inny pomysł w tym odcinku, żeby wymyślić coś naprawdę twórczego. Tak szczerze eliminacja Lindsay jako pierwsza to najbardziej krzywdząca rzecz oraz pierwszy większy minus oficjalnego sezonu. Tych mankamentów jest więcej, ale nie mam zamiaru ich wymieniać. Powiem teraz, dlaczego Cameron. Nie podoba mi się, jak postać, która jest wyśmiewana przez większość, tak od pstryknięcia palcem jest uważana za bardzo ważną konkurencję. Natomiast kocham taką sytuację, że oryginalny finalista jest jednocześnie najgorszą postacią w następnym sezonie. A jakie wątki do zaoferowania ma Cameron? Przyjaźń z Mike'm i Zoey? Sorry, to jest mdłe jak zbyt dużo bitej śmietany. Słodkie, ale duh... Odcinek 2 - Zły lęk *'Notatka: Opowiedzmy sobie troszkę o nowej osobowości Mike'a, którą wywołał Scott po przypadkowym uderzeniu go łopatą. Pojawia się Mal, ale tylko jako element zaskoczenia - działa on podobnie jak poprzednie wcielenia chłopaka, czyli widzimy je w niekontrolowanych sytuacjach i nadal nie wiadomo, co jest jego wyznacznikiem. Cameron mu w tym nie pomoże, ponieważ został wyeliminowany wcześniej. *'Notatka druga': *'Zwycięzcy: Bohaterskie Chomiki' (dzięki Zoey) *'Wyspa Kości: '''Sam *'Zagrożona dwójka: Jo i Lightning *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: '''Cały czas dyrygowała zespołem. *'Eliminacja: 'Sierra *'Powód eliminacji: 'Rezygnuje z programu. Motywuje to powodem tęsknoty za Cody'm. *'Komentarz: 'Eliminuję pierwszy problem Plejady Gwiazd. Sierra oraz obsesję wobec Camerona. Nie ma obsesji, ponieważ jej "CamCody" został wyeliminowany odcinek wcześniej, a rywalizację Lightninga i Jo uważam za ciekawą i jestem skłonna zobaczyć, jak potoczyłoby się to dalej. Odcinek 3 - Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em *'Notatka: Mike jest nadal bez osobowości, jednak i tak bez osobowości dzięki niemu Chomiki znowu zwyciężają. Jo trafia w Zoey, a Mike celuje w dziewczynę. *'Zwycięzcy': Bohaterskie Chomiki (dzięki Mike'owi) *'Wyspa Kości: '''Lindsay *'Zagrożona dwójka: Jo i Lightning *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: '''Została przeprowadzona kampania przeciwko Lightning'owi. *'Eliminacja: 'Jo *'Powód eliminacji: 'Niechcący postrzeliła członka swojej drużyny, a także to ona głównie odpowiadała za taki wynik. *'Komentarz: 'Prawie tak samo. Jo, Alejandro i Heather walczyli o uznanie Gwen, bo tam, gdzie będzie Gwen, tam Duncan stanie po jej stronie. Jak widać, walka o gotkę zawiodła dla tej pierwszej, ponieważ znowu ambicje na kapitana, niekoniecznie udana strategia (gdy się ma nemezis na głowie) biorą górę. Także w tym odcinku dochodzi do zmiany drużyn między Courtney a Duncanem. Odcinek 4 - Straszne Jedzenie *'Notatka: W mojej wersji Sam nie chowa sobie jedzenia do kieszeni, przez co nie ma oszustwa. *'Zwycięzcy': Bohaterskie Chomiki (dzięki Samowi) *'Wyspa Kości: '''Sam *'Zagrożona dwójka: Alejandro i Heather *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: '''Alejandro założył potajemny sojusz z Courtney w celu wykopania Heather. *'Eliminacja: 'Alejandro *'Powód eliminacji: 'Zaprzepaścił szansę na wygraną oraz założył sojusz przeciwko Heather. *'Komentarz: 'Nie lubię postaci idealnych pod każdym względem. Alejandro jest tego doskonałym przykładem. Żeby nie robić z niego idealnego czarnego charakteru postanowiłam go teraz wyeliminować. Spokojnie, Heather pożałuje swojego czynu. Odcinek 5 - Księżycowy Obłęd *'Notatka: Gwen przechodzi do drużyny Bohaterskich Chomików po tym, jak uratowała Courtney przed jeleniem. *'Zwycięzcy': Nikczemne Sępy *'Wyspa Kości: '''Scott *'Zagrożona dwójka: Duncan i Mike *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: '''Irytował go najbardziej oraz przy okazji skądś go kojarzył. *'Eliminacja: 'Duncan *'Powód eliminacji: 'Nie pomagał drużynie w wyzwaniu, a przy okazji zirytował Gwen, próbując wzbudzić zazdrość u Courtney, co poskutkowało zakończeniem związku przez dziewczynę. *'Komentarz: 'Rozumiem, że moja decyzja bardzo boli fanów Duncana, ale już spieszę z wyjaśnieniem. Zamiana drużyn między Courtney a Gwen miała sprawić, że między dziewczynami nastanie jakaś refleksja. Gwen nadal za wszelką cenę próbowałaby zaprzyjaźnić się albo pogodzić się z dziewczyną, a incydent z jeleniem może obie zbliżyć. Wiemy, że Chris szuka sensacji wszędzie i gdziekolwiek, dlatego nie pozwala na łatwe pojednanie i przenosi Gwen tam, gdzie chciała być na początku. Sytuacja Duncana i próba wzbudzenia zazdrości u Courtney powoduje, że gotka ma go dosyć i zrywa z nim. Jest kolejny problem, a także sądzę, że tutaj możemy zakończyć przygodę Duncana. Wszyscy wiedzą, że z każdym odcinkiem u niego było coraz gorzej, więc zapobiegnę najgorszemu. Odcinek 6 - Nikt Nie Przewiduje Jajecznego Sprzeciwu *'Notatka: Alejandro powraca do gry! *'Zwycięzcy': Nikczemne Sępy (Alejandro podkrada jaja drużynie Chomików) *'Wyspa Kości: '''Heather ''(decyzja Alejandro) *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Gwen i Sam *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: Otrzymała najwięcej głosów podczas ceremonii. *'Eliminacja: '''Sam *'Powód eliminacji: 'Gwen znalazła figurkę niezwyciężoności, której użyła, więc wszystkie głosy na nią zostały anulowane. *'Komentarz: 'Gwen i Courtney zaczynają się ze sobą dogadywać. Powrót Alejandro sprawia, że Heather musi jeszcze raz podjąć próbę wyeliminowania Latynosa, jednak próbuje uśpić jego czujność, zawiązując z nim sojusz. Po eliminacji Camerona Sam został takim drugim Cameronem oraz wielkim przyjacielem Mike'a i Zoey. W tym odcinku również Mike stopniowo traci kontrolę nad Malem. Czemu nie wyeliminowałam kogoś z Sępów? Wątek Gwen, żeby zostać najdłużej w grze jest bardzo dobry i zagranie z figurką to strzał w dziesiątkę, dzięki czemu może jeszcze pograć. A Sam? Trochę zapychał miejsca innym. Dodatkowo wylatuje w tym samym odcinku, jak w Zemście Wyspy oraz kończy z tym samym miejscem. Odcinek 7 - Frajerskie uderzenia *'Zwycięzcy: Bohaterskie Chomiki *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Heather i Lightning *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: Alejandro i Heather odmówili walki przeciwko sobie. *'Eliminacja: '''Lightning *'Powód eliminacji: 'Bohaterskie Chomiki uznały go za mocne zagrożenie w grze. *'Komentarz: 'Tak, podobnie jak w oryginale zwycięzcy decydują o eliminacji zawodnika z przegranej drużyny. Wybór padł na Lightninga, ponieważ w większości wyzwań trzeba używać siły, a Lightning pod tym względem jest jedną z najsilniejszych postaci. Sprytu mu nie brakuje, dlatego Alejandro w tym odcinku traci także potencjalnego sojusznika (zostają mu obojętni Scott i Courtney). Lindsay także w tym odcinku próbuje przekonać Courtney do Gwen, co nawet jej się udaje, ponieważ znalazła coś, co łączy obie dziewczyny. Duncan i obiekty kpin. Courtney także już nie chowa urazy do dziewczyny za incydent z Planu Totalnej Porażki. Gdyby to nie zwycięzcy decydowali o eliminacji, odpadliby Alejandro bądź Heather. Tak to nadal rywalizują przeciwko sobie. Odcinek 8 - Wasze regaty obiektem moich kpin *'Notatka: W tym odcinku drużyny zostają rozwiązane. *'Zwycięzca': Alejandro *'Dyskwalifikacja: '''Lindsay *'Powód dyskwalifikacji: Mal okłamał dziewczynę, mówiąc jej, że prawdziwym wyzwaniem jest rzekome wysadzenie willi Chrisa za pomocą dynamitu. *'Komentarz: '''Lindsay zostaje odkupiona w tym sezonie! Chociaż nie do końca, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak zostaje wyeliminowana w programie. Zachowałam wątek ze zdetonowaniem wielkiego apartamentu Chrisa, ponieważ jest on dla mnie bardzo istotny w fabule. Mal po przegranej wyzwania spodziewał się eliminacji, ponieważ Heather oraz Scott przyłapali go na sabotowaniu sprzętu. Wykorzystał naiwną zawodniczkę do zrobienia czegoś niezwykle głupiego. I uwaga, Lindsay nie idzie do więzienia. Po tym, jak zniszczyła wyspę, zaczęła płakać i błagać na kolanach Chrisa, tłumacząc się, iż nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. Stało się coś ciekawego, ponieważ wszyscy na wyspie stanęli po stronie dziewczyny, głównie Gwen i Courtney, ponieważ zostały one pogodzone przez wyżej wymienioną blondynkę. Wiem, że Chris nie oparłby się kuszącemu wyglądowi Lindsay, dlatego wybaczył jej zniszczoną willę, ale nie pozwolił jej na dalszy udział w programie. Ta odetchnęła z ulgą, ale i tak została spłukana w willi. Odcinek 9 - Ratujemy Chrisa? *'Notatka: Może trochę źle zrobiłam, że po Wyspie od razu przeskoczyłam do Plejady Gwiazd, ale tym razem mam małą nadzieję, że mało osób przeczyta tego bloga. Ezekiel w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie nie zostaje zmutowany, przez co Chris tylko pozoruje swoje porwanie. O tym nikt nie wie, dlatego wygląda to naprawdę realistycznie. Wyzwanie tutaj doskonale odgrywa dwóch stażystów. Jeden z nich był przebrany za Kubę Rozpruwacza, drugi za Psychopatycznego Zabójcę z Piłą Łańcuchową i Hakiem (ma specjalną nazwę, ale kij wie, teraz to nie jest istotne). BTW. Nie ma już Wyspy Kości. *'Zwycięzca': Gwen (idealnie się do tego nadaje, patrząc na odcinek Wyspy) *'Zagrożona dwójka: '''Alejandro i Zoey *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: 'Heather i Mal zawiązali sojusz w celu jego eliminacji. *'Eliminacja: 'Zoey *'Powód eliminacji: 'Wtrącała się w związek Courtney i Scotta, więc ci namówili parę osób do pozbycia się dziewczyny. *'Komentarz: 'W mojej wersji Gwen i Zoey nie zostają przyjaciółkami. Ich przyjaźń była dla mnie mega dziwna. Co do Zoey, jej eliminacja jest według mnie bardzo sprawiedliwa. Uważam, że jej zwycięstwa były niezwykle przerysowane (wygrała oryginalnie wszystkie wyzwania dla drużyny, jakie były, a także w połączeniu drużyn wygrała trzy odcinki pod rząd). Zoey? Jest doskonałym przykładem Marysi Zuzanny, która jest miła i zręczna. Nie to, że nagle jej nienawidzę, po prostu każdy w tej finałowej szóstce wydaje mi się lepszy od niej. Dodatkowo eliminacja dziewczyny jest pretekstem, że Mike... poddaje się i ulega całkowicie Mal'owi. Courtney i Scott również zostają parą i nikt nie wpada na pomysł, żeby ich rozdzielić. Mamy ciekawą sytuację. Trzy parki. Alejandro kontra Heather, Courtney ze Scott'em jako para i samotników - Mal'a z Gwen. Dla wszystkich zaciekawionych, Mal wciąż udaje Mike'a oraz eliminacja Zoey pozwoli poznać go z najgorszej możliwej strony. Odcinek 10 - Trafiony, zatopiony i zabity *'Notatka: 'Mal całkowicie przejmuje kontrolę nad Mike'em. *'Zwycięzca: 'Mal *'Zagrożona dwójka: 'Alejandro i Heather *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: 'Próbowała przekonać większość osób do zagłosowania na Alejandro. *'Eliminacja: 'Heather *'Powód eliminacji: 'Mal postanowił sabotować wyzwanie i uniemożliwić Alejandro zwycięstwo. Po wygranej Mala, Heather znalazła Courtney, z którą poszła na układ w celu wyrzucenia Alejandro. Niestety, nie przekonało to Scotta, którego od razu przekabacił Latynos, a Gwen wolała dokopać swojej rywalce za Wyspę. (nigdy nie miała możliwości zemsty w mojej wersji). Heather działała z Malem i mogła liczyć na jego pomoc, ponieważ Alejandro był mocnym przeciwnikiem. Doszło do dogrywki, podczas której to Alejandro zdominował Heather i ta opuściła program. *'Komentarz: 'Każdy fan Heather czuł wielki ból po tym, jak szybko ich ulubienica odpadła z Plejady Gwiazd. Dałam jej trochę więcej przestrzeni i sprawiłam, że stała się groźnym przeciwnikiem. Stała za eliminacją Jo i pierwszą eliminacją Alejandro, więc zemsta musiała ją kiedyś spotkać. Dodatkowo ma bardzo "ładne" stosunki relacyjne między Courtney. Początkowo dziewczyna stała po stronie Alejandro, ale teraz uważając go za zagrożenie, postanowiła współpracować z dziewczyną. Nawet współpraca z przyszłym antagonistą dała jej szansę na przetrwanie, ale dogrywka powiedziała znacznie co innego. Gdyby odpadła Gwen, zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie byłoby już żadnego pozytywnego bohatera w programie, dlatego eliminuj stąd średnie zło. Odcinek 11 - Błotniste sundae *'Notatka: 'Mam lepsze nazwy odcinków od tłumaczy. Udowadniam to niejednokrotnie, ponieważ ''Lody błotnistych lodziarzy brzmią za płytko, a sundae z angielskiego (?) to lodowy deser z owocami i śmietaną. Ach, w tej wersji NIE MA POLEWKI Z COURTNEY. Owszem, lista ma miejsce, ale Courtney zdobywa niezwyciężoność poprzez dobiegnięcie jako pierwszej na metę. Chris nie zmienia zasad, a Courtney nie dodaje sfajczonej czekolady. *'Zwycięzca: '''Courtney *'Zagrożona dwójka: 'Alejandro i Scott *'Powód bycia w ostatniej dwójce: 'Nadal był uważany za groźnego przeciwnika. *'Eliminacja: 'Scott *'Powód eliminacji: 'Po dowiedzeniu się o liście, jaką stworzyła Courtney, wszyscy odwrócili się od niej, w tym (na chwilę) Gwen. Gotka zdała sobie sprawę, że Courtney mogła to napisać pod wpływem emocji. Dodatkowo dziewczyny poczuły się zażenowane Scott'em, a Courtney od razu z nim zerwała. Mal uznał, że najwyższy czas będzie wyrzucić Alejandro, więc chłopak podsłuchał rozmowę Gwen i Courtney, przez co wyczuł odpowiedni moment, żeby przegłosować z nimi Scotta. Właśnie, czemu nie Mal'a? Courtney była na niego zła, ale wolała zemścić się na byłym chłopaku za to, że ją publicznie oczernił po wyzwaniu. *'Komentarz: 'Tak szczerze to nie wiem czy poprawiłam sytuację najbardziej kontrowersyjnego odcinka w całej produkcji Totalnej Porażki. Courtney nie była obiektem pośmiewiska, więc to chyba dobrze, ale zrobiła głupi ruch, znowu próbując wyrolować z gry najbardziej nieznośnego uczestnika. Grunt, że nie celowała w Gwen. Gwen zgodziła się z nią na współpracę, mimo że podobnie jak większość nie była zadowolona z tego, że Courtney celowała w Mal'a. Jak widać chłopakowi zależy na grze. Przekreślam też moim zdaniem najbardziej przereklamowany finał, jaki wszyscy chcieliby zobaczyć. Courtney i Scott? Co Scott ma robić w finale? Wystarczająco wyfloatował do finałowej trójki. PRZESADA. On w tym sezonie nie zrobił nic interesującego, dlatego nie zasługuje na żaden ćwierćfinał, półfinał, a tym bardziej już finał. Odcinek 12 - Odważne poszukiwanie łupów *'Zwycięzca: 'Gwen *'Eliminacja: 'Alejandro *'Powód eliminacji: 'Jako ostatni zjawił się na wyzwaniu, ale (podobnie jak Mal) nie miał swojego skarbu, który zniszczył Mal. *'Komentarz: 'Gwen znalazła portret Chrisa w nienaruszonym stanie oraz Mal jej nie sabotował, dlatego dostaje ode mnie immunitet. Courtney miałaby do czynienia z jajami wielkiej stopy, Mal musiałby (jak w oryginale) znaleźć zaginioną figurkę, a Alejandro rozprawić się z kłem. Mal i Alejandro zawiązali najpierw tymczasowy sojusz, aby zemścić się na Courtney. Jak wiemy, współprace antagonistów są trwałe tak długo, jak ich cel nie będzie w zasięgu wzroku, więc Mal podpuścił największego manipulatora w historii Totalnej Porażki i zostawił go na pastwę losu. Sam jednak nie znalazł tej figurki, a widząc, że Alejandro biegnie z tym diamentem, Mal rozbił go. Kieł rozpoczął za nimi gonitwę, a Mal podstawił kłodę Alejandro i zbiegł prędko do Chrisa bez skarbu. Będąc pewnym siebie, widzieli jednak Kła, który bez przerwy przytulał się do Ala (Alejandro ma urok, tak dla przypomnienia). Chris nie uznał mu zahipnotyzowanego rekina oraz ogłosił największym przegranym. To teraz kilka słów o Latynosie - nie znoszę go, ale musiałam sprawić, że zajdzie daleko, lepszych dyspozycji do czarnych charakterów nie było. Ale spokojnie, ponieważ... *'Zagrożona dwójka: 'Courtney i Mal *'Eliminacja: 'Mal (Mike) *'Powód eliminacji: '...w trakcie wyeliminowania Alejandro, wróciliśmy na chwilę do mózgu Mike'a, który bardzo tęsknił za Zoey. Mike na chwilę "przywołał" Mal'a oraz uznał, że to najwyższy czas, aby rozprawić się ze złem. W trakcie walki Mike bardzo dziwnie się zachowywał i poturbował Szefa, tak naprawdę walcząc sam ze sobą. Gwen była tym powodem niezwykle zdziwiona, ponieważ nawet polubiła Mike'a i uważała Courtney za przyjaciółkę, do momentu pokazania planu. Udowodniła jednak, że zagra na jej nosie i (czy tego chciała naprawdę, czy nie) to one będą finalistkami Plejady Gwiazd. Mike wprawdzie wygrał z Mal'em, ale zakończył pobyt w programie, będąc pewnym, iż niedługo wróci do Zoey, więc eliminacja była mu na rękę. *'Komentarz: 'Kolejny długi i ostatni wywód odnośnie ostatniego zwyczajnie wyeliminowanego uczestnika półfinału. Co do Mike'a, lubiłam jego rolę, a Mal (wbrew opinii innych, dobrze mieć własne, specyficzne zdanie) był ciekawy. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, że Mike'a nie było przez połowę sezonu. Owszem był we własnej głowie, ale ja go również nie chcę widzieć w finale. Dołączy do ukochanej Zoey. Odcinek 13 - Zrujnowany finał *'Notatka: 'W finale biorą udział Gwen i Courtney. Podobnie jak w oryginale, uczestnicy byli w balonach nadmuchanych przez Owena. Gwen ustrzeliła dla siebie pomocników Mike'a i Zoey, a Courtney Alejandro i Heather. Uczestnicy, którzy nie zostali wzięci za pomocników, zostali schwytani przez stażystę, wsadzeni do większego balonu, a owy balonik pękł i deportował wszystkich do wody, gdzie następnie czekała na nich Łódka Przegranych. *'Przebieg gry: 'Pomocnicy mieli tylko POMAGAĆ finalistkom. Gwen i Courtney zostały finalistkami, ale także dogadały się ze sobą i w ciągu wszystkich tych trudności wybaczyły sobie wszystkie krzywdy wyrządzone w programie. Alejandro i Heather zostali parą, a Mike oraz Zoey tak samo. Przed ostatnim etapem (Szefem jako królem zamku) owe pary pokłóciły się, gdzie Alejandro i Heather wypchnęli Zoey do wody, a Mike zamienił się w Mal'a (od tej chwili Mike kontroluje wszystkie swoje osobowości, dzięki czemu jako Mal staje się wyjątkowo wredny dla wszystkich z wyjątkiem przyjaciół) i wrzucił ich. Widząc Kła, Mike szybko wparował do wody i uratował Zoey. Oboje zaczęli się całować, tak samo jak Alejandro i Heather. Gwen oraz Courtney zaczęły się całować namiętnie przed Szefem przytuliły się przed dotarciem do Szefa... (please)... i każda z nich spróbowała swoich sił w wygranej. *'Zwycięzca wyzwania: ' **(''Zakończenie Gwen) - Gwen była nieco szybsza od Courtney oraz skorzystała z tego, że dziewczyna wyśmiewała Szefa za jego styl strzelania. Wyjęła miecz i wygrała milion. **(Zakończenie Courtney) - Courtney powstrzymała się z komentarzami odnośnie strzelania z bazooki i wyjąwszy miecz, dopiero kontynuowała swój wywód. Podobnie jak Gwen, zachowuje swoją nagrodę. *'''R.I.P. Wawanakwa: '''Po wyjęciu miecza wyspa Wawanakwa uległa zatopieniu (pamiętam o niej, jak o Titanicu w 1912). Gwen i Courtney zachowały swoje nagrody w zależności od zakończenia programu. Miejsca: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach